Kamen Rider OOO: The Violet and Orange Core Brothers
by SentaiFan77
Summary: Eiji has been given the Purple PuToTyra medals, and is still trying to cope with its powers. Now he has this and the Greeed to deal with, but now a new presence has appeared, and this presence has a connection to the Purple and the unknown Orange Cores. Meet the Core Brothers
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kamen Rider or any of its series. They're owned by Toei since 1971

This is my second Kamen Rider fanfic, and the first time I'll be tackling OOO. I'm currently still watching OOO as I write this, so keep in mind I'm still working things out. But hopefully I can get people to enjoy reading this. And to those of you who have read my Wizard fanfic, updates will be coming soon.

Setting: After Episode 31+32

Chapter 1: Awaken, Purple Core

Eiji laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling, contemplating today's events. He had run into a new breed of Yummies from a Greeed that had still not shown its face. The last time he had seen those kinds were when he meet up with Double to defeat Kamen Rider Core. Not only that, but he lost one of Ankh's Core Medals, losing the Tajador Combo, but gained a new combo in the process through the forbidden Purple Core Medals. He didn't know what to do if he ever had to use those medals again.

He looked in front of him, Ankh's space was empty, with nothing but the red cloth laying there. Ankh was beyond annoyed at the fact he lost his Condor Core Medal. He didn't care that Eiji couldn't do the combo, but he was pissed that he lost his own Core! He had stormed out of the restaurant a few hours after they had returned and hasn't returned since then.

He had a really long day and wanted to get some rest. "KNOCK"

The door opened, Hina came through the door with an ice pack and some compresses to replace the old ones. She had always been concerned for both Eiji and her brothers' body which Ankh was currently using as a vessel for a body throughout this entire time. Ever since she met Eiji, she has been by his side taking care of him and giving him moral support. That's what made her such a caring friend.

"Alright Eiji-kun, time to change the compresses." Hina said, sitting on the edge of Eiji's bed. He sat up and took off his shirt to let her see his back.

"Thanks Hina-chan." Eiji said. "You know you don't need to do this you know."

She pulled off one of the compresses, putting the ice pack over his head. She continued with another of the old compresses.

"If I'm not here to do it, who do you think will? Ankh? Ankh wouldn't do it unless there was a Core Medal under your skin."

Eiji laughed at Hinas' joke. She knew how to make him laugh when he needed to laugh. She started to put on the new compresses on his back.

"How are you feeling?" Hina asked. "Are you feeling weak in any places right now?"

"No I'm feeling fine right now." Eiji replied

"Ok"

"But I feel scared." Eiji said hesitantly

Hina stopped what she was doing. She got up and sat in front of him.

"Scared of what?" she asked

Eiji told her as best as he could phrase it "I'm scared that I might hurt someone if I use that Combo again."

"The one from today?" she asked

"Yeah."

"Then don't use it again. Doesn't Ankh have other combos that you could use?" Hina asked, trying to lift his spirits a bit.

"We lost that Tajador combo today, and who knows if I have to use it again?" Eiji said.

"There has to be another WA…."

"There isn't another way!" Eiji exclaimed. Hina looked startled at his reaction. "Hina-chan, for as long as I have been OOO, I have found ways to get through problems, but today I wasn't able to! I went crazy, unable to control myself. I almost hurt you, Date and Gotou because of those medals! It's not that simple! What if the next time I used them and I hurt someone, or you! I just don't know what to do?" Eiji curled into a fetal position, not wanting Hina to see him upset.

Hina couldn't find a response to give. She felt sad for Eiji. She wasn't OOO. She didn't know what Eiji was going through. All she could do was support him as best as she could. She wrapped her arms around Eiji, placing her head on Eiji's back.

"Eiji-kun, you're a good person. I know you can do this. You've got the strength to do this! I'm here for you and all your friends are here too." she said.

"Thanks Hina"

Meanwhile, Ankh was perched at the top of a building, looking out at the city.

"Just where did those Cores come from?" he asked "Those aren't any normal medals. Kazari never had any of those color, and it couldn't have been Mezool or Gamel. They'd been gone for a while, since Birth arrived. While he may have lost one of his Cores, he wasn't going to let this get in his way.

Reaching his right hand out, Ankh proclaimed

"I could use these Cores to bring back my full form! Then I can reclaim my Cores! No need for Eiji anymore."

(Hours later. London, England. 1:45 am. Under the Tower of London in the London Tube System)

The walls under the White Tower began to shake in a low powerful force. The bricks began to fall from the force, with people in the tube station not noticing the force. To them, it was probably the trains. From the inside of the wall, revealed a sarcophagus. The tomb was cast in black onyx for the whole style. Rather than a face, a knight's visor helmet for the face. The helmet visor was ridged in purple amethyst. The cast knight held an axe in its hands, the blades cast in amethyst. The weirdest detail was the designs on the knight. The knight's helmet had a Pterodactyl head over the helmet, with its wings wrapped around the upper chest. The shoulders had two Triceratops' heads for guards and a Tyrannosaurs head detailed vertically down the knight's body. All these parts had amethyst eyes. And in the chest area, was an OOO seal with three stone purple Core Medals.

Suddenly, the Cores turned from stone to colored Core Medals. The eyes on the dinos glowed green, the amethyst stones glowed with the OOO seal spinning clockwise. The seal broke in half, the medals floated in the air. The sarcophagus opened in half, revealing a body in a dark purple cloak, a purple knight's tunic, a black belt with a Medal holder, white pants and boots. His brown hair was long, and was strangely starting to grow a beard He held a duel-sided axe in one hand, and a journal in the other. He looked around at the environment around him. He looked frantically. Opening the journal, he quickly scanned the contents, closed it, and put it around the belt.

He opened the medal case to find three Orange Core medals. He closed it, patting the case. The figure grabbed the three Medals. Holding out his hand, the three Core Medals began to spin in a circle around his palm, glowing while they spun around when suddenly the medals zoomed out through the tunnels. His eyes glowed purple and allowed a purple aura to overtake his body. His body changed into a spectral Ptera and flew through the passing train without anyone noticing him until he was flying over the city of London and then the English Channel. He was following the Cores to a distant location. The location of the Orange Tomb.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kamen Rider or any of its series. They're owned by Toei since 1971

I hope that those who have read the first chapter enjoyed what I wrote so far. This is a hard fanfic for me to write given I haven't finished OOO and I decided to put it towards the end of the series. There will be the reasons for why this story is rated M, and there are reasons for why the Purple Medals are leading him to the Orange tomb and not the Orange medals. Here we go!

Chapter 2: Awaken Orange Core

(2 hours later; Hina's Apartment)

Hina sat at the kitchen table of the apartment she lived in with her brother, on the table was a bowl of soup, some juice and her sketchbook for school filled with her fashion designs. She was looking over her previous sketches to get some new ideas down. She looked intently, ready to start a new design for the upcoming fashion contest she was entering. She thought about the possibilities of studying abroad in France, a lifetime opportunity, and she could win it!

Hina happily closed her book, cleaned up the dishes, and decided to head to bed. She undressed, washed her body with a shower and sat in the bath for a while, letting the warm water soak her skin and wet her hair. This was the first time she got to relax all day, with working at Cous Coussier and running with Eiji and the gang today, she needed the time to herself.

After soaking in the tub for a while she got out, wrapped a towel around her body, heading into her bedroom. She got out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and put them on over her underwear. While drying her hair, she looked over at a picture of her and her brother standing in front of a tree. Hina was dressed in a yellow day-dress and her wicker hat. Her brother was in one of his few suits. She remembered when that photo was taken. It was taken the day he was promoted to detective. It was one the happiest days they had had in a long time. She still remembered what he told her that day.

" _Hina-chan, even though my job will be tougher now, I'll always be there for you, don't you worry about me at all."_

She smiled, putting the photo down, shut the light and got under the blanket of her futon. She laid there in the darkness with only the moonlight lighting the room. She thought about her brother, and how Ankh was using it for his own purposes, always wondering if something would possibly happen to her brother's body, often fearing that if Ankh were careless her brother could die.

The thought of her brother dying got her eyes all watery. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She loved her brother. She didn't want to lose him, and there was hardly anything she could do except do what she could. She didn't want to lose him or Eiji. Eiji was the reason she was there in the first place. Sher cried turning her head to left on her pillow, grabbing a bear and hugging it tightly saying one word weeping herself to sleep;

"Oniichan."

(Hours later. Syrian Desert. 7:47 am)

The purple knight in his spectral dino form flew into the Syrian Desert, landing outside the city of Damascus. He then changed into a spectral Triceratops, running through the desert until he reached the border of Damascus. He changed into his normal human form and continued on into the city with his hood covering his face. It was morning, it was still cool outside and the bazars were starting to open. He walked through them, while grabbing two green apples for himself, though through magic incantations from the journal and through two Cell Medals, turned the Cell Medals into Damascus currency and left it on the table of the bazar. While eating one of the apples, he opened up the medal case and pulled out the 3 Orange Core Medals. The medals glowed in the palm of his hands, meaning he was close to something. He continued through the bazars with the medals glowing stronger as he got closer and closer. Veering to the right of local building, he kept going down this side-street until it lead him to a gated door. The door was locked by a key lock bolt. Waving his hand mystically unlocked the bolt from the door, opening it, and finding a winding staircase that spiraled around a stone column. Heading down the stairs, the medals glowed brighter and faster. The stairwell stopped at the base of a sandy floor with another gated door, and waving his hand over the lock, opening the door revealing what he was looking for.

The room held a sarcophagus made of sandstone for the base, and was similar to the Purple Tomb in its design aesthetic. The mouth was covered by a wrap with a turban wrapped around the upper head and the body had the engravings of a Syrian tunics, and in the middle was a pungi cast in amber. Unlike the Purple coffin, there were animals based on the Orange Core Medals around the body. The turban was actually a cobra wrapped around the head with the cobra head in the middle. The torso and shoulders consisted of turtle shells with the torso shell center held the turtle head, and around the bottom going downwards was the head of a crocodile, all with amber eyes and in the center was an OOO seal, but with no medals in it.

He placed the medals into the seal, and the medals glowed and the seal breaking. The tomb opened down the middle and revealed a young man, tall, short black hair, and strangely wearing bifocals. He was dressed in a mix of Royal European and Indian tunics and boots and a cape, while carrying his own journal and a pungi. He grabbed the Orange Medals floating in the air, and then looked at the purple robed figure.

"Where am I?" asked the Orange cloaked figure

"Damascus, amongst the bazars of the shopping district. Here, you'll need it." He answered, tossing the second apple to him. The orange cloaked took a bite into the apple, letting the succulent juices of the apple streak down his face.

"How long since we were put in the tombs?" chewing a mouthful of apple.

"It's the 21st century. We've been asleep for 800 years."

"Are you sure?" he asked, swallowing the bits of apple he had chewed.

"Well, my sarcophagus under the White Tower was behind the wall of an underground tunnel with what I could only assume was a metal behemoth. So yes I'm sure." He responded. He noticed the orange cloaked figure had finished the apple, throwing the core to the side.

"How'd your tomb end out here?" the purple cloaked asked

"Let's just say it had to do with Gara and me getting into a disagreement. And then…you know." he answered somewhat uncomfortably.

The purple cloaked figure walked over, patting the orange cloaked figure on the shoulder reassuringly.

"I know its hard Medari, I know, we'll find him, and we'll figure it out when we get to that point." He said.

"Thanks Nage." Medari replied, opening up his journal and skimming through it. "That plan of you keeping three of my Cores worked out eh?"

"How else would I have found you? I need my medals to lead me to the desert, and then I followed the glow of yours to here. If all your medals had been sealed with you or with Gara, then I wouldn't have been able to have gotten you out." Nage replied

"Then how did you wake up fro, your sarcophagus?" Medari asked, closing the journal, and getting out the pungi.

"I'm guessing someone found and unsealed "them'." Nage said, looking at Medari with the uncertain look in his eyes.

"You mean the….other purple medals?" Medari asked.

"Yep, those medals. The ones "we" were working on." Nage replied, very concerned.

"Is it that bad?" Medari asked, getting ready to play the pungi.

"Very bad, we better hurry. If we can find the other Greeeds, we'll find my Core Medals. And were my medals are, most likely your Cores too." Nage said

"Don't you think they might be back in Europe?" Medari asked.

"Any of the Core Medals prior from the incident would have followed the others, I hope." Nage said

"Could you reach out your hand and focus on it." Medari asked.

"Why?" Nage asked.

"Trying to give us a short cut out of the city without anyone noticing us. Medari replied.

Medari played the pungi, playing a mystical tune, and opening up the wall in front of them. It revealed a secret tunnel, only to be lit by torches, like it was already made for them.

"This should take us outside the city, and lead out to an oasis where we can cool off. The heat from the desert is going to heat this place up. Then we fly to where we need to go." Medari said.

"That seems like a plan." Nage replied.

"And if we find the Greeed, maybe we'll find Mezool?" Medari asked jokingly, Nage gave him a look.

"Let's cross that road when we get there." Nage said.

The two held their Core Medals in their hands, the six rising and spinning in the air. Suddenly, the medals flew into the tunnel. The two followed, transforming into spectral animals. Nage turning into the Purple Triceratops and Medari transforming into an Orange Cobra on scale with the Tricera. The two ran into the tunnel, ready to follow their medals to their next destination, Japan.


End file.
